tcmkiifandomcom-20200214-history
2Helpful (Durlock)'s Early Game Guide
Starting To begin, I would like to thank you for taking the time to view my personal strategy. I always try to follow this while in game. Alliances I always try to ally with either A. a good player I know performs well, or B. the nearest player. I also use the share building function quite often in order to help my alliance partner. I ''always'' use team chat for easy coordination with my partner. This way, I can coordinate building of facilities with them. i.e I build docks and airport, they build barracks and tank factory. What plant to use Now, you initially get 300 dollars, 2 light soldiers, 1 scout, 1 light tank, and a command center. You can build a fusion plant, nuclear plant, or power plant. The fusion plant costs 300 dollars, which would take all of your money but give you the highest amount. While it produces 20 p/m, this is only 6 more then the Nuclear Plant, which produces 14 p/m and only costs 140 dollars. The cheapest plant (excluding the oil platform) is the power plant, which costs 65 dollars and produces 10 p/m. What I do is I build a nuclear plant next to my base, and if possible a nuclear plant between my ally and I if they are located next to me. I then take a scout and build power plants at all the available power bricks. By the time I am done with this, I have around 60-84 p/m and can easily build up funds. Most people don't realize what you've done until mid-game while they're still organizing themselves. Money Management A critical error that many players make is they don't use their money wisely, and run out 20 minutes in and have no money to defend themselves with. ''Always ''try to use share buildings with your ally and split the cost of unit producing facilities between the two of you. This will allow both of you to free up much more money and still have the facilities. Be warned though, the income you earn from plants does not share between you two, only the ability to produce at each other's facilities. Army Soldiers are fairly underrated, and a group of heavy soldiers can be devastating on groups of facilities. They have a fair movement speed, good health, and decent damage, and only cost 20 dollars each. I try to get a group of 8-10 of them and sometimes get my ally to do the same. A strategy that is effective is having you and your ally build 3 houses, 13 heavy soldiers, and then combining your army to invade. Thats 26 heavy soldiers invading often un-developed defenses. You can take out 2-3 bases before players start to take notice. Its cheap, but brutally effective, and available early game. If you follow the plant strategy I described above, you should be able to easily fund this army. Conclusion This is my strategy that I attempt to apply to every game I play. I hope this guide helps you too! =